


Forever

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in BtVS S5 episode "Forever".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"How's forever? Does forever work for you?" Buffy asked Angel.

The wind carried her words to Spike, who stood hidden in the shadows.

He had come to pay his respects to Joyce that night, and been forced to stop at a distance when he saw the pair sitting near the grave. He'd suppressed a growl at the sight of his grandsire, and turned away just as Buffy's question reached his ears.

This vampire knew what his answer would be, unlike the one who was holding her at that moment.

Buffy wanted forever. If only Spike were the one she'd asked.


End file.
